


Before We Begin

by eleanors_park



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: aaaa don't look at me in the eye, first su fanfiction, smut but not really, so be aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanors_park/pseuds/eleanors_park
Summary: Blue and Yellow Zircon are about to participate in another trial, and after Yellow comes to Blue’s aid in order to help her calm down, things get heated in their office room.





	Before We Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I’m Elinor and this is my first ever steven universe fic! I’m kind of excited because so far I’ve only written for one fandom and it’s the first time I’m writing su characters, so I hope that turned out well. This is also the first time I'm using ao3 so please leave your comments, likes, or whatever it is that you do here. check out this fanfic on my tumblr, eleanors-park

The court room was full of gems, all sitting in their places or making their way to them. Minute after minute, more and more arrived, filling the court with bright colors and sounds of worried or indifferent chatting. An aisle parted the rows of chairs, starting with a great door that stood over the presenting gems.

Blue Zircon was organizing her paperwork for the fourth time on her desk. As experienced as she was when it came to trials, doubtful thoughts still rumbled in her mind. For weeks she had been preparing for this moment, yet couldn’t help but check once more if everything she needed was in place. The judges would take their seat up front, she thought, and her gaze wandered to the other side of the room.

Yellow Zircon was tired of waiting and wished for the trial or begin. She sat crossed legged, almost feeling bored, and saw her concerned girlfriend fussing over her table. She found it amusing, that faith always found its way to bring them together each time. Their first time in the court was against each other and ever since them, almost every time they approached in front of a judge, it was with the other watching by. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she got up, thinking she couldn’t see Blue freaking out without doing anything. She made her way to her desk and put her hand on it, leaning. Blue looked up, frozen, as if she forgotten Yellow was there.

“Let’s get some air, shall we?” Yellow said, her hand on her hip. 

“What? N-No, I’m fine.” Blue brushed her off in a crooked tone and returned her attention to her pages.

“You don’t look fine, Blue.” Yellow persisted, wrapped her hand around Blue’s arm and walked her out of her work place. “Just walk with me.” she said before Blue could object with another excuse.

Blue scanned the room and hoped none of the gems would look up to see them walking in such an intimate way. Yellow, on the other hand, stepped forward with her head raised, not a single sign of perplexity in her smug smile. Blue hoped no one would make a big deal out of it, since Yellow was known her haughty behavior. 

They existed through the front door and the long hall appeared before them. The walls on its sides had several doors, leading to rooms where other Zircons gave lessons to their fresh students or where taught Zircons that finished all of their studies could prepare cases and get ready to present their client. 

Yellow let go of Blue’s arm, only to take her hand instead. She locked her fingers around hers and a slight blush nearly spread across her cheeks. Blue breathed out, taking comfort in Yellow’s touch.

“Just calm down,” Yellow said. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Easy for you to say.” Blue cupped her cheek and cracked a smile.

They reached the office they shared and Blue stared at Yellow, who was wearing another one of her smirks. She would have asked her if she was going to open the door, if she didn’t have anything else in her mind. The thought caused Blue’s cheeks to become red and she was positive they both thought the same when Yellow looked over her shoulder to determine whether if they were alone.

A reassuring smile from Blue’s side was enough to get Yellow started. She cupped Blue’s face and caught her lips in a kiss, that was quickly returned. Blue was close to let out a relieved moan when Yellow moved her hands to her back. The touch of her was relaxing, she thought, and she couldn’t have enough.

The kiss turned heated rather fast and Blue found herself against their office door. Yellow did marvelous things to her mouth, her sweet tonuge explored inside of it, and she stopped only to bite Blue’s upper lip. 

Blue attempted to be more demanding so Yellow could feel good too- not that she wasn’t- and curled her fingers on Yellow’s neck. She felt a shifted in the way Yellow was holding her, and knew the trick worked. She had memorized every sensitive spot in Yellow’s body. Feeling proud, she placed her hands on Yellow’s hips and stroked the lowest part of her back. In respone, Yellow stiffened and she broke the kiss with a muffled groan.

Deciding it was enough teasing for the both of them, Blue reached out behind her and closhed her hand on the door handle. She pushed it down carefully, so Yellow wouldn’t fall down on her and make them crush on the floor. Their lips disconnected from one another and they proceeded further into their office. Yellow’s grip on her shoulders was driving her crazy and hunger rose in her chest. 

Blue’s eyes wandered her right, where Yellow’s half of the room was. Not all lawyers shared an office, since it was a place where they studied their cases and there was a fear that one could see the case of the lawyer against them, and use it for her advantage. However, because they had been working for years side by side, the higher-ups assigned them for a shared room. 

Each of them had a large, board looking touch screens, filled with notes, main aspects and other idea circled in white. Now, the ovel shaped screens seemed untouched, with their purpose finished, floating in the the room, that was dimmed. The best part was that no one would come, since it was not allowed to anyone but the lawyers themselves to enter the room in the day of the trial.

Blue’s wandering mind returned to Yellow and she kissed her. Yellow picked up where she left off, kissing Blue with the same heated passion as before. Her desire grew bigger every second and she led Blue to the wall in front of them, where she lifted her on the table. A surpsied sound escaped Blue’s lips and Yellow dug her fingers in her thighs, savoring the imagine of Blue closing her eyes and biting her lips.

Yellow got her hands under Blue’s crescent coverage and slipped it off of her head, revealing her light blue colored hair. It was sleak, would be shinning if there was more light, parted with a line in the side and had a cute wave that never seemed to fall into Blue’s face. Yellow peeled the hood off until it was dangling from Blue’s neck.

“Ngh…” Yellow groaned, her eyebrows came together and her mouth wrinkled with annoyance as her hands worked on the back of Blue’s neck. “I hate these… stupid things.” she grumbled and tore the fabric.

“Yellow!” Blue yelped, shocked, as her cloth vanished leaving sparks behind.

“Relax, you can summon a new one later.” Yellow waved the ruined, now gone, hood behind. She was only focused on one thing she could have, at long last. “Finally.” She grinned, satisfied and put her hands against the table before she leaned over and planted a kiss on Blue’s neck.

It was all she could think of after Blue opened the door to their office and she planned to enjoy every part of it. She began to cover Blue’s neck with short kisses, going down and up again. After a few, Blue couldn’t resist herself and wrapped her legs around Yellow’s waist, what only encouraged her to continue. Blue moaned because of another kiss and Yellow licked her, going from the edge of her neck until she got to her chin. Blue moaned a couple of more times, and even more once Yellow started to bite and suck her skin, her hand was on the back of her neck for support. Yellow caught Blue’s flesh between her lips and left a dark mark, that added to the landscape of biting signs.

Blue managed to stop her loud moans and caught her breath. “Yellow, wait…” she put her hand on one of Yellow’s cheeks, what made her to look up from her neck. “I want to do it too.” she said, giving Yellow a shy smile.

She sat on the table and went down on her knees before she removed Yellow’s hood as well, without ripping it like her girlfriend did. Yellow looked really focused on Blue’s fingers, quiet in a way that didn’t suit her, and her patient waiting aroused Blue even more. She let the hood fall on the floor and pushed Yellow closed to her, then covered her neck with gentle kisses. 

Heat rose in Yellow’s neck and cheeks and Blue’s wandering hands only made it more difficult for Yellow to control herself. She sighed in pleasure when Blue kissed the high part of her neck and went slightly behind her ear, one of Yellow’s favorite and sensitive places. As steady as she was in her position in front of a judge, she couldn’t keep herself apathetic against Blue’s loving touch.

She ceased to moan when Blue no longer was kissing her neck, and instead, untied the cravat that rested on Yellow’s chest. Then, Blue parted her jacket, her hands felt the soft fabric of Yellow’s sleeves shirt, before she slid the jacket off Yellow’s bare shoulders.

Yellow came to her senses and regained her control. She swiftly threw Blue’s tie and jacket into the floor and kissed her hard, their lips jammed together. The sudden change caused Blue to freeze, but she snapped out of the shock to tease Yellow.

“You really can’t let me take your shirt off first, can you?” she asked, a ringing tone of laughter in her voice. 

“No,” Yellow admmited with an apologizing shurg and she didn’t mean. “You should know me by now, sweetie.” she held Blue’s shirt by the edges and pushed it off, thinking about how cute Blue looked with her arms raised and eyes closed. Her perfect hair remained untouched.

What was under Blue’s shirt was more surprising. She was wearing a black bra with lace ornaments across it that decorated the straps as well, and Yellow had never seen it before. 

“Wow, is that… new?” she breathed in awe and redness was brought to her face by the sight of her girlfriend’s beauty, who was leaning on her elbows and covered her cheek like she did when she was embarrassed. 

“Yes, I thought we would, you know…” she blushed from Yellow’s staring, who simply couldn’t get her eyes off of her. “But I expected it to be after the trial, not before it.” she stuttered.

Yellow imagined what would happen if they waited until the trial would be over. They would enter their home after the big win of one of them and Blue would stop her by the door, hugging her with another one of her suggestive smiles. This time, she would have the upper hand, with the small surprise she had on her. 

But the current situation was nice too. Yellow kissed Blue’s shinning gem one time before she went down to her stomach, receiving giggles from her. When she got to her waist line, she grabbed her pants and took them off along with Blue’s flats. A moment past when Yellow looked at Blue’s beauty, a sight she had seen many times before, but never failed to admired. 

She wanted to make her lay down, hold her by her thighs, and give her the kiss she deserves, but had grown too eager. In the same way she removed Blue’s jacket, Yellow took off her shirt and trousers, throwing them on the floor.

Blue’s eyed widened before a playful smirk enlightened her face. Yellow, as well, didn’t dress carelessly for the expected occasion. She was also wearing black undergarments, composed of a boxy looking bra made from a smooth, shimmering fabric and matching underwear. As a gem under Yellow Diamond’s court, the shapeful design wasn’t a surprise to Blue.

“I see that you’re fancy as well.” Blue beamed in mischievousness, something Yellow would do.

“Us yellow gems have to be perfect.” Yellow answered, as if the tease in Blue’s tone went over her head. Her expression changed to match the one Blue was wearing and she leaned forward, catching her lips in another kiss.

Silence surrounded the office and the only sound that could be heard was of their kiss. Blue held Yellow tightly, melting because of the way her fingers were playing in her hair. Their gemstones touched together when Yellow pushed Blue’s hair back, almost ruinning its flawless style. Blue moaned into her lips and her opened mouth gave Yellow the opportunity to get her tongue in. She was lowering one of the straps of Blue’s bra when a knock was heard.

Blue jumped and was close to accidently bite Yellow and yelp out loud. She covered her mouth with her hands and locked her eyes with Yellow, who closed hers, annoyed, and looked back towards the source of the knock.

“Zircons, the judges are about to arrive. Please take your position inside the court room.” A high pitched voice said, the gem sounded as if she had memorized the sentence.

“We will be out in a few moments.” Yellow called out, backing from the table Blue was sitting on. After no other request has come from the gem waiting outside, she sighed, angry, and shook her head.

“Sorry.” Blue whispered and got off the table, brushing herself like it would take the guilty signs away. 

“It’s okay.” Yellow said and realized she still came out harsh, and turned to Blue. “We will continue it later.” she promised and took her hands.

They got dressed, starting with the trousers and their jackets lastly. Blue summoned her hood back on and helped Yellow adjust hers. She took a deep breathe and hoped nothing on her would turn her in.

“Do I look alright?” she asked, flattening her already ironed clothes.

“As beautiful as before.” Yellow replied, which only caused Blue to blush.

They stood in line in front of the door and Yellow opened it, wearing her serious yet full of confident look. Blue thought about how she looked all the time: anxious and uncertain, and figured her current look gave it all anyway.

Two gems were waiting by the door, bored as it seemed. 

“Oh, good.” The high pitched gem spoke, who now they recognized as a short haired Taaffeite with purple hair and a wide yet knee-length skirt with a lilac colored diamond on her torso that started from her V-neck collar. On her side, was a taller, slimmer Onyx, who had a dark bodysuit that covered both arms and legs. The edges of her sleeve and boots were golden colored and her head was shaven except from a fuzz of hair on the center of her head.

The two didn’t have anything else to say, so Yellow and Blue walked ahead, leaving the pair at the hall. 

“What do you think they were doing?” Taaffeite asked.

“Probably each other.” Onyx commented, amused, and the duo burst into laughing, before they followed Blue and Yellow’s steps into the court.


End file.
